Izzy
''Biography'' Izzy (The Crazy Animal) is one of the campers that is on the Killer Bass. She is wild and random, but was considered kind among her peers until her dramatic elimination. Izzy will be returning in season three. ''Season one'' When Izzy arrived she immediately got everyone but Owen to think she's wacko. Izzy along with all the other girls are wooed when Justin arrives. Owen asked Izzy if she was single and that's when she ran and slammed her chin into Tyler. Duncan stated that she is one crazy nut job. Heather thought that she diserved to be put on the nut house 5 stone ages ago. In "Down in the Chumps" Izzy was happy and excited about the challenge and accidentally pushes Heather down. Izzy then jumps screaming ''"Woopie"! ''Izzy stated that she felt comfortable in the pool of slob, and then the whole camp barfed. Courtney said to tone down the gross meter (even though theay are in an alliance). The next episode Izzy doesn't say much but does explain to DJ what her plan is for getting out of jail. Her plan fails and she is sent in a cell with Courtney & Duncan. She ruins Duncan's moment and then he gets furious and when Trent and Eva escaped Courtney got out yelling to Izzy that she was getting voted off. Izzy came up with another plan to escape but in the end she got tied up by Heather and Duncan. Then she tried to get untied. When her team lost she was surprised and argued with Justin that she wasn't the one going home. When the final two were Justin and Izzy Justin was seen smirking and laughing. He asked if she really thought she was getting the final marshmellow and Izzy retaliated by spraying fish spray in his face. Justin freaked out but then got the last marshmellow and kicked Izzy. Courtney and some others were happy about Izzy leaving. DJ was sad when Izzy was on the boat and wished her farewell (but he was too late). Duncan didn't vote Izzy off but when she didn't get the last marshmellow he seemed to be equally happy with Izzy instead of Justin leaving. But he was more happy when Justin smelled like fish from the spray. When Izzy was leaving her and Duncan fist bumb. Izzy is said multiple times by Owen during her descendants. In "Crash and Dash" Izzy returns with Tyler and is greeted by some people like Owen, Harold, and Lindsay. Izzy went ot the game room and started to play multiple games. She played Candyland and lossed to Owen. In the Confessionals: Izzy states that she wasn't trying to beat Owen, so she let him. The next episode the only thing Izzy said was to tell Owen to say the scary thing he said 11 episodes ago. The next episode Izzy finds out about Harold's elimination and seemed somewhat sad by that. At the elimination Izzy was the only one to jump up and down about Justin being voted off. It was revealed by Chef that Izzy actually drove Justin home. In "Extreme Laser Tag" Izzy tells her fellow girl members to be on their toes. But when Izzy finally gets out she regretted ever being partners with Lindsay (despite being friends). When Heather was out Izzy was actually not at the elimination and not even the cameras or Chris knew where she was. But Eva revealed that she was having a duel with Chef in the main lodge. Total Drama Extravaganza! She was chosen to participate on Total Drama Extravaganza!